


When I Kiss Your Mouth (I Wanna Taste It)

by foxpuppet



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpuppet/pseuds/foxpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil had no idea what the fuck it was about Logan’s mouth, but it did it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Kiss Your Mouth (I Wanna Taste It)

**Author's Note:**

> The song used for the title (Merril Bainbridge's 'When I Kiss Your Mouth') has absolutely nothing to do with this story. I just suck at thinking of titles.
> 
> I started writing this quite literally YEARS ago and finished it just now. So please forgive any inconsistency or crappiness found herein.

Weevil had no idea what the fuck it was about Logan’s mouth, but it did it for him. Maybe it was the way the arrogant fuckwit couldn’t keep it shut for two seconds that gave him ideas.

 As it was he had Logan against the wall, hands twisted in his shirt, trying to look threatening and not vaguely turned on, trying to not obviously stare at his mouth. His eyes kept flicking up and down the white boy’s face resting on those smirking lips that just _begged_ to be bitten, sucked, fucked.

 As the increasingly awkward silence stretched between them Echolls’ brow creased slightly. Looking down into Weevil’s face, he seemed to realise something. He parted his lips and licked them slowly, experimentally. Weevil’s eyes were drawn irresistibly to the movement. Now the bastards lips were moist, deliciously parted and oh-so inviting. The biker swallowed thickly, unable to tear his eyes away.

 Then Logan was leaning down towards him and Weevil was pushing eagerly up. But before their lips could meet Echolls pulled back with a knowing smirk that Eli gaped at before punching it away. He stormed off, face flaring red, heart pounding in his ears.

 

 

After that Weevil avoided Logan, not wanting to hear the rich boy’s undoubtedly colourful commentary on Eli’s eager response to his feint. They passed each other in the halls, Weevil glaring threateningly as usual but never meeting Echolls’ eyes, Logan still smirking knowingly as thought they were still pressed against each other in the hall. It was enough to make Weevil want to pin him down and beat him senseless.

 If you replaced the word ‘beat’ with ‘fuck’.

 He wasn’t really worried about the gang finding out. They already had an idea of his penchant for picking up the occasional pretty cholo boy and no one really minded as long as he kept it discreet -they would get shit from other gangs if it were found out- and kept it out of the gang. Not saying they _liked_ the idea, more that they ignored it so they wouldn’t have to deal with it.

 He _was_ worried about Echolls knowing. That smirk was creepy. Creepily fuckable but still creepy. And it spoke volumes of bad shit was going to come Weevil’s way if Logan felt like directing it towards him.

 A week after their confrontation Eli had had enough. He followed Echolls into the bathroom, kicking the stop under the door.

 “Oh, what’s this? Come to take advantage of me, Eli?” Logan joked, looking at Weevil in the mirror. Weevil’s mouth twitched and he clenched his teeth. “Come to pin me to the wall again, press close to me, feel my body heat?” Logan spun around, leaning back against the sink, stretching his lean body out, throwing Eli a convincingly hot look.

 “I’d think you were joking but you look too turned on by the idea,”  was Eli’s weak comeback.

 “You were the one all but peeing your pants to make out with me,” was Logan’s reply.

 Eli clenched his teeth again. “Look, whatever, we both know what happened…” he trailed off, trying to think of the right wording for what he needed to say. “I ain’t a patient guy, Echolls. Whatever you got planned, just do it already. Blackmail, defamation-”

 “Ooh, big word for such a _little_ man,” Logan interrupted.

 Weevil growled and advanced on the white boy, stopping well out of his personal space however. “Whatever you think you’re gonna do, rich boy, just _do_ it. I can’t stand looking at your smug face any more.”

 “Really? ‘Cause I got the impression you rather like looking at my face, Navarro,” he stretched, obviously preening, pulling his shirt tight against his chest, pressing his crotch against his jeans. “Got the impression you rather like looking at all of me.”

 Eli could feel the anger and want mixing on his face as he dragged his eyes down Logan’s body. Clenching his teeth again he looked away. Suddenly his back was pressed against the wall and Logan had his hands tangled in the lapels of his leather jacket. Weevil glared up at him, jaw tight, fists curled tight at his sides.

 “Isn’t this what you want, hombre?” Logan’s voice was so low it rumbled in his chest pressed close against Weevil’s. “Don’t you wanna get close to me?”

 Weevil was looking anywhere but Logan, his face annoyed. Finally he shook his head and, leaning back against the other teen asked, “What the fuck do you want from me? You fucking pansy 09ers reckon you can screw around with anyone you want but you know what? I don’t give a shit no more! Do whatever the fuck you want because nothing could be worse than whatever fucked up game you’re playing now.”

 Logan studied his face. “Do whatever I want?” he asked, leaning in closer to Weevil.

 The biker wouldn’t fall for the same trick twice. His jaw stayed set, his head tipped away from the advance. Logan smirked and leant around to blow on his ear. Weevil suppressed a shudder. A tongue darted out, tracing the outer curve, making him clench his teeth. His short nails bit into his palms as he tried to stop his hands from shaking.

 Logan pulled back from nibbling on Weevil’s ear and smirked some more. “Come on Eli, you’ll make a boy think you don’t like him,” he rumbled, leaning into the shorter teen’s face.

 “I _don’t_ like you,” Weevil growled, finally giving in and meeting Logan’s eye.

 “Well that’s perfect, because I don’t like you either,” Logan replied in that matter-of-fact tone, grabbing the back of Weevil’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

 Weevil struggled against the press of lips, crashing their teeth together, cutting his own lip and making Logan moan hotly. A second hand captured his face and pulled him tighter against the taller boy. Hips crushed into his, grinding too hard. Eli’s hands tangled into Logan’s shirt pushing against him.

 Leaning heavily against the force pushing him away Logan kept lapping at Weevil’s bleeding lip, managing to catch it between his teeth and tug it roughly before letting it go. Finally too far to reach he stopped attempting to molest the other boy. He panted at Weevil, pupils blown wide, trademark smirk plastered all over his swollen lips.

 “The fuck are you doing, rich boy?” Weevil demanded, trying to keep his own breathing steady.

 Logan made a show of licking the blood off his lips, his long tongue sweeping around to lap up every trace before pulling his lower lip between his lips. He dropped his eyes to stare at Weevil’s mouth.

 “Quit fucking with me!” Weevil barked, shoving Logan away.

 Unprepared for the shove the taller boy went sprawling on his arse. “The fuck, man?” he snapped, pushing himself up.

 Weevil stood over him panting, his fist clenched at his sides. He knew he should get out of there but he seemed unable to move. Logan’s annoyed face soon turned seductive. With sultry eyes he dropped back on his elbows, pulling his shirt tight against his long torso again, stretching his legs out towards Eli. The biker backed away from them like they were electrified, his body finally listening to his brain's commands to move. He backed towards the door.

 “Come on, Eli,” Logan purred, sliding his long fingers underneath the waistband of his jeans, “don’t leave a boy hanging.”

 Weevil swallowed thickly but managed to kick the doorstop away and scramble out of the bathroom, leaving Logan to fall back on the floor with an amused, exasperated huff.

 

 

It was another two weeks after that before Logan tried anything again. Weevil, no longer worried about Logan telling anyone, had tried to forget the incident. What was the rich bitch gonna say? “Oh yeah, I totally made out with Weevil and I’m pretty sure he was into it.”? So with the whole blackmail thing not becoming likely, all Weevil had to do was act normal.

 So he had, not actively avoiding Logan anymore but not seeking him out either. They bickered a little but mostly stayed out of each other’s hair. It’s not like they frequented the same circles. So Weevil was understandably surprised to find Logan leaning against his bike behind the school one afternoon.

 “Hey Eli,” he said in a campy voice. Weevil glared at him, not sure if that was a personal attack or just Echolls usual weird-arse humour. “Got a card game going tonight. Care to join?”

 Weevil didn’t answer, just grabbed up his helmet and used it to push Logan away from his bike. Logan let him, grinning wickedly, undoubtedly amused that Weevil didn’t trust himself to touch Logan directly even with gloves on. Eli straddled the bike, pulling on his helmet. He gunned the engine but before he could take off Logan was there, crowding his personal space.

 “Eight thirty, my place,” he said. But Weevil barely heard him. There was a long fingered hand resting dangerously close to his crotch as Logan leant on the bike to get in Weevil’s face. “Bring cash. Oh, and don’t be late,” he pressed his cheek to the side of Weevil’s helmet, “‘Cause I’ll be waiting.”

 He leant back, winking salaciously. As he pulled away the hand between Eli’s legs slid teasingly up the crotch of his jeans. Weevil jumped but it was too quick to even jerk away and when he went to glare at the other teen, Logan was already striding quickly back around the building, back to the crowds streaming out of the school.

 When Weevil showed up he half expected, half feared that there wouldn’t be any other cars in the driveway. But there were. He recognised Dick Casablancas’ Jeep and Duncan Kane’s Porsche. No one else so apparently they were only playing with four.

 But when he got in there he saw that Casablancas had  brought his little brother, Cassidy or whatever. They had already started drinking and Weevil could tell that this was going to be easy money. As long as he could ignore the blatantly heated glances Logan was throwing at him.

 The game got underway with Eli pacing himself, both in his plays and in his drinking. Logan drank slowly as well, keeping his eyes steadily levelled on Weevil as they played. The other boys were putting it away pretty fast, probably more so than was advisable for the little brother everyone was calling “Beaver”.

 Everyone’s money, piled carefully in plain sight so everyone could keep an eye on it, was pretty much in Weevil’s pocket by the end of the night. Everyone was plastered, more or less. Casablancas’ little brother was dead in his seat, which was a shame because he had been the only competition of the night before he’d gotten too pissed to see straight. Casablancas had no poker face at all and Kane just plain sucked. Logan was alright but Weevil had played against him so much in detention that he knew all of the other boy’s tells.

 Plus Logan seemed more determined to kill Weevil then win against him at cards.

 Knowing the biker’s predilection for his mouth Logan used this to torment the teen seated across from him. Every time he took a sip of beer his mouth practically made love to the bottle. He was constantly licking his lips, couldn’t keep his fingers away from them. When the chips ran out he took to sliding his finger into the dip and licking it clean, his gaze boring holes into Weevil’s skin.

 “That’s it, I’m taking you home Beave,” Casablancas said after he had lost another hand. His brother sat with his head resting on his arms crossed over the table and didn’t even mumble when Dick picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

 “T’ink I’ll go too,” Kane said with only a bit of slur as he stood to follow them.

 “I’ll show you out,” Logan smiled as he rose. He shoved Weevil back down when he tried to stand, his fingers ghosting over his neck as he continued out of the room.

 Weevil stayed where he was, listening to the boys working their way back to the main building. When their voices had faded he hesitantly rose then sat back down. Scrubbing his mouth with his hand he went to stand, hovered a while, then sat again. He fiddled with the cards for a few seconds before standing abruptly and turning to leave. Stopping before he reached the door he rubbed a hand over his neck and head. He headed back into the room a bit, then started for the door again.

 He swore quietly to himself. What the fuck should he do? It was obvious what Logan wanted, Eli just had to work out whether it was what he wanted as well. This would be a pretty elaborate prank even for Echolls but his first instinct was to not trust the bastard as far as he could throw him.

 Logan found him hovering uncertainly in the middle of the room. The boy grinned and stalked up to him, slipping behind his back then wrapping his hands around Weevil’s waist. His hands were cool when they slipped beneath Weevil’s tank top.

 His breath hitched and Logan chuckled hotly in his ear. “Been thinking about touching you all night, Eli,” he inhaled deeply, fingers plucking at Weevil’s hardening nipples.

“The fuck are you doing, Echolls?” Weevil tried to sound demanding, in control. As it was his voice came out as a desperate whisper.

Another hot chuckle. “If you don’t know, dear, that explains a lot.”

Weevil tried to growl but it was turned into a groan when his nipples were tweaked harshly. A hot mouth came down on his neck, the tongue darting out to flick his earring. Teeth tugged the gold hoop and he hissed.

“Fuck, Echolls,” he ground out.

“Call me Logan,” the other boy asked, a kind of longing undertone to his voice.

“Logan,” Weevil complied in a gravelled tone.

 Logan moaned and spun him around, smashing their lips together roughly. He bit at the shorter boy’s lips hands framing his face, desperate noises coming from his mouth.

But fuck if Eli hadn’t been dreaming of just this situation. Unable to hold back anymore he let his hands wander over the body he’d explored countless times in his fantasies. If Logan was going to try and blackmail him after this, well, right now he didn’t care. One of his hands slid under the other boy’s shirt, the other slid down to grab his arse.

Logan moaned and pushed back into his hand. “Both,” he hissed. “Both hands,” he added when Weevil didn’t understand.

Eli dropped his other hand to Logan’s arse, squeezing roughly. The taller boy moaned so low it was almost only a rumble in his chest, vibrating against Weevil’s own. “This is fucking crazy,” he groaned against Eli’s mouth, “Feels so different.”

“Yeah,” was all Weevil said before pushing his hands into the back of Logan’s jeans. That earned him a grunt like an impact and a hand dropping to his dick straining against his zipper.

Not giving either of them a minute to think about what had come over Logan, Weevil pressed into that hand, finding himself wishing he hadn’t worn pants tonight. Logan started fumbling with his belt, their mouths still locked together, teeth clashing, more biting at each other’s lips than kissing.

Logan had finally gotten Weevil’s zipper down when, much to the biker’s frustration he said, “Waitwaitwait.”

“Echolls, if you say you don’t wanna do this anymore I’m gonna fucking torch your house,” Weevil growled, gripping Logan’s arse tighter, pulling him closer.

Logan laughed roughly, “Like you’d have the guts. Besides,” he pushed his hard-on into Weevils making the shorter teen moan, “you have to take care of this for me.”

He pulled away, grabbing one of Weevil’s hands as it slid out of his jeans. With the eager skip of a kid on Christmas morning Logan lead the other boy to the guests house’s bedroom. When they reached the foot of the bed he turned. “You’re over-dressed,” he told the biker, tugging at his leather jacket.

“Look who’s talking,” Weevil replied, pulling the other’s shirt over his head.

Once they were stripped Logan pressed their foreheads together, looking down at Weevil’s body with nervous but hungry eyes. He thrust their cocks together, both of them groaning in unison before he grinned lopsidedly at Weevil. The PCHer couldn’t help but laugh at the other boy’s expression and shoved him back onto the bed, crawling up after him.

“Like it when you’re rough,” Logan said gripping Weevil’s biceps.

“Yeah?” Weevil asked, pulling Logan’s hips forcibly to his, gripping his arse tightly once more.

“Mm, s’hot,” the boy replied, grinding against him.

Weevil barked out more laughter at this. He should have known Logan would be just as shameless in bed as anywhere else. As he was laughing Logan squirmed up the bed to reach into the bedside drawer, dropping a tube of lubricant and a condom onto the sheets. Suddenly Weevil’s throat closed up and all he could do was pant hotly against Logan’s chest.

“How do you wanna do this?” Logan asked, the slightest of hesitance in his voice.

Weevil shrugged, chewing on the other boy’s pecs. “Don’t care.”

“Can, can I do you?” he asked.

Weevil glanced up at the other boy’s slightly nervous face and shrugged again. “Sure.”

Logan nodded and reached for the tube. Weevil stopped him, taking the tube himself. “Lemme,” he said, sitting back to open it.

He warmed the gel between his fingers, before reaching back to slide one into himself. It slid in easily enough, he wasn’t new to this after all, so a second finger joined the first quickly. He moaned and rocked back on his hand, biting his lips and watching Logan’s face through his thick eyelashes.

The rich boy looked transfixed, his eyes darting between the hands working between Weevil’s thighs and his face. He reached a hand down and squeezed the base of his dick and Weevil had to quickly wrench his fingers out because if he fingered himself while Logan stopped himself from coming he was gonna blow his load way too soon. Grabbing up the condom he quickly tore it open and rolled it over Logan’s cock.

Positioning himself over Logan he found the other teen staring intently at his face. He turned his eyes away but as he pressed down he knew Logan didn’t look away once during that long, delicious slide.

“Eli,” his name was a prayer hidden in a groan.

“Fuck, fuck,” Weevil cursed sliding up then down again, agonisingly slow. “Fuck, Jesus. God.”

“Told you -ngh- to call me Logan,” the other boy joked, his hips jerking shallowly.

Eli leant down and bit the other’s ear. “ _Logan_ ,” he growled that one word hotly.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Logan barked, thrusting upwards sharply.

Weevil hissed through clenched teeth as his prostate was roughly bumped. Trying to keep the angle Eli sat back again, Logan clutching at him almost desperately. “Calm down, rich boy,” the biker grinned, “Can’t ride you as hard as I wanna that way.”

Logan whimpered pathetically at that, making lust spike through his partner at the control he had over the white boy. Rising back up Eli hovered for a moment, teasing them both before slamming back down. He kept up that rhythm, deep and hard, biting his lip and thumbing Logan’s nipples.

As always, Logan couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut, spewing profanities and confessions that would have been funny if it hadn’t made electric want run up and down Weevil’s spine.

“Oh, fucking god yes! So hot. Look so good on my cock. Ungh-god, please. Wondered if you’d let me- fuck! Always thought-shit-you were so hot. When I noticed you looking-please! At my lips-ah, AH! Wanted you to fuck my mouth so bad-fuck! Fuck yes, Eli!” As he babbled Logan’s hands ran restlessly all over Weevil’s body, as though he couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch.

“Shit Logan,” Weevil moaned, “Shut the fuck up. Gonna make me come.”

“Want you to. Wanna see you come all over me. Wanna see your face when you do.”

Weevil let out a groan that sounded more like a growl, slamming back onto Logan’s dick and pulling a hand away to fist himself.

“Oh god yes, so hot. Please, Eli, fuck. Touch yourself, let me feel you come,” Logan begged, fucking _begged_.

“Fuck, _Logan_ ,” was all Eli could manage to rasp out as he shot violently all over Logan’s chest, grinding down harshly on his partner’s throbbing cock.

“God yes!” Logan practically screamed, curing into Eli’s chest as he came inside him. “Fuck. Fuck. _Eli_.” His name was a quiet caress as the rich boy slowly came down, his hands running up and down Weevil’s muscled back soothingly.

“Fuck,” Eli said conversationally, his breath finally slowing.

“Yes please,” Logan responded still buried in his chest, making the biker laugh.

“You’re so polite during sex,” he commented sliding off Logan and flopping down beside him, feeling happily boneless.

“I’m usually just grateful it’s happening,” the white boy told him grabbing a tissue from the bedside and wiping up his chest, then tossing it and the condom towards the bin.

“What, Mister Sexual Prowess grateful?” Eli scoffed.

“Hey, just because it happens a lot doesn’t mean I’m not grateful,” was the reply as Logan cuddled up against Weevil, throwing an arm and a leg over him.

“Dude, no snuggling,” the biker protested weakly, still too fucked out to really care.

“Sorry, I’m a snuggler. Snuggling is part of the deal,” Echolls told him, somehow managing to pull him even closer.

“Shit, should have told me that before we did this,” he complained, even as he wrapped an arm around Logan’s shoulders.

“You’d have done it anyway,” was the confident reply.

Eli didn’t even bother answering. They lay together, not sleeping, just enjoying the afterglow. Eli knew he would have to get up soon, threaten Logan with grievous bodily harm if this ever got out and leave. But for now he was happy to just lay there and let the other teen hold him.

But Logan’s mouth, that wonderful, impossible mouth that started this whole thing in the first place, could never stop moving.

“You wanna top next time?”

Eli grinned to himself. God but Logan’s mouth did it for him.


End file.
